YuGiOh 5D's: Shattered
by Pookles
Summary: After Sayer dies for the second time and Yusei saves her, Akiza finds that her heart is still shattered. Will the gang come and help or will Akiza have to take the pain on her own? Faithshipping!


Shattered

Starry: A very sad yet somewhat romantic story for all you faithshipping fans out there.

Yusei: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the music mentioned in the story.

Akiza POV

It's Monday morning, the start of summer vacation. I woke up around nine o'clock and I'd actually gotten up and made myself decent. I'm lying on my bed listening to music when I Won't Apologize by Selena Gomez comes on.

_I'm sorry for changing,_

_I'm sorry it had to be this way,_

_Believe me; it's easier just to pretend,_

_But I won't apologize for who I am._

_I thank you for,_

_This hopeless war,_

_And through the pain I found I'm stronger than before,_

_Now I'm more,_

_I don't need you anymore!_

The chorus came on again and the song ended. I realized that tears were streaming down my face.

'_This reminds me so much of him…'_

I attempt to wipe my tears away completely and in the process I hear the doorbell ring. I use my powers to lock the door and I lay back down on my bed. I take the remote and turn up the volume on my stereo. That's when I realized what song was playing.

'_I can't waste time so give it a moment,_

_I realized that nothings broken,_

_Don't need to worry about everything I've done,_

_Live every second like it was my last one,_

_Don't look back got a new direction,_

_I loved you once,_

_Needed protection,_

_You're still a part of everything I do,_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo…_

The song ended after the last verse and I was instantly reminded of Yusei. More songs came on and reminded me even more of him. The next song was The End by Groove Coverage.

_My home is in motion,_

_As darkness unfolds,_

_The air overloaded,_

_The sky stands in gold,_

_But you went away,_

_You left me to stay,_

_We see us in heaven,_

_I'm counting the days…_

Right then and there I remembered how Yusei hadn't talked to me in three months.

_When thunder is calling,_

_I feel so alive,_

_The very first morning,_

_Can you see the light?_

_But you closed the door,_

_To what I adored,_

_We see us in heaven,_

_I'm counting no more…_

The chorus came back on again and the song ended as tears continued streaming down my face.

'_I've lost Sayur and now I've lost Yusei? Am I always going to lose the man I fall in love with? How many times can I break-'_

_Till I shatter,_

_Over the line,_

_Can't define what I'm after,_

_I always turn the car around…_

_Give me a break,_

_Let me make my own pattern,_

_All that it takes is some time,_

_But I'm shattered,_

_I always turn the car around…_

I sat up in my bed at the chorus of Shattered by OAR. I remembered my CD that I'd listen to when I was down. I stood up and placed the CD into the slot and pressed play. I went back over to my bed and sat down. However, this CD wasn't full of happy and cheery songs, it had songs that would normally make a person feel more depressed, but listening to it makes me feel stupid and I begin to think why I'd be caring about whatever the problem was in the first place. The playlist went like this: I Won't Apologize, The End, Poison, Million Tears, Her Diamonds, Now You're Gone, Beautiful Liar, and then went onto Shattered. I pressed the repeat button on the remote. The song kept playing over and over again as the obvious effect of pressing the repeat button.

"That's it…" I say softly sitting back up in bed realizing the one word that would describe how I was feeling.

"Shattered…that's what I am…shattered…"

I hear a knock on my door.

"Akiza? Can we come in?" I hear a young boy's voice call from behind the door.

'_It must be Luna and Leo coming for another visit.'_

"Come in," I say wearily.

I was half right, Luna and Leo had come but they brought some friends of ours. I pressed the 'seek CD' button and Starstruck by Sterling Knight came on.

_Starstruck,_

_Prepare to get Starstruck…_

_All right…_

"Hey Akiza how've you been?" Crow asks obviously not noticing my red eyes from my crying.

"Akiza, did we come at a bad time?" Luna asks from where she stood next to her brother.

"No…I've just been thinking…" I say looking away.

"About what?" Jack prods.

"I'd rather not say…" I say closing my eyes.

"Come on Akiza! It's obvious that whatever you're thinking about is troubling you, we can help," Leo says softer than his usual hyperactive tone.

"Leo," Yusei says putting a hand in front of him. "She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to," he says softly.

"Are you thinking about that again?" Luna says putting her hands on her hips.

I nod to her and turn the volume back up again. Jack walks over, takes the remote from me, turns down the volume and then backhands me across the face.

"Jack what the hell did you do that for?" Yusei shouts at Jack who was as equally as surprised as the rest of us.  
Yusei never swore in front of the twins, not even in general, he didn't swear when I'd punched Sherry in the stomach that one time. He looked furious, my hand fell on my left cheek, but I was staring at Yusei. I wasn't mad at Jack, because I kind of needed that.

"Yusei…" was the only word that came out of their mouths.

I was speechless, this meant that either he was already pissed at Jack before they got here or that he loved me.

"Yusei, you do realize that you're given away more than just the fact that you actually have a temper right?" Crow says staring nervously at Yusei.

At that moment I realized that it wasn't my first assumption, but my second.

"Yusei…" was all I could say but no other words needed to be said.

He looked at me, hurt and compassion clashing in his ocean blue irises. He walked over to me and sat down in front of me and rested his left hand on my cheek that was now starting to bruise. I took hold of his wrist but did not move his hand. Quite frankly, I liked the feeling, and I think he did too.

"Akiza…I'm sorry…" he says softly, apologizing.

I close my eyes, a silent notion to him that I didn't want to hear it. He'd stopped talking I opened my eyes again. When I did so he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm not apologizing for just my language, but also about how I've neglected you for such a long time. I know you've gotten stronger, but in my eyes you'll always be fragile, and I don't want you to go through that again," he whispers into my left ear.

"I forgive you…thank you…" I whisper back.

I hear Jack and Crow herd the twins downstairs as he squeezes me tighter.

"Thank you Akiza, it's just that when I see you in pain, I feel it too and no one should have to feel that way," he says in his normal voice volume.

My powers close the door and I begin crying into his shoulder. He kept comforting me and eventually stopped crying. I tried to pull back but his arms kept me where I was.

"Akiza try to calm down, you're still shaking," he said softly as he pulled back and kissed me.

All of a sudden I stopped shaking. Then after he pulled back I realized the song that was playing.

_How many times can I break till I shatter,_

_Over the line, can't define what I'm after,_

_I always turn the car around-_

I press the power off button on the remote and we kiss again. We pull away moments later with our foreheads are touching.

"My heart isn't shattered anymore…I-I love you…" I say as our lips meet again.

Starry: *sniffle* that was the saddest story I've ever written. *blows nose*

Yusei: Very sad indeed.

Leo: Not gonna cry, not gonna cry, not gonna cry.

Luna: HA! You're crying!

Akiza: Yeah, that was sad but beautifully written. Please read and review.


End file.
